etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Races/@comment-174.28.51.16-20140616201925/@comment-5395153-20140616215146
Mmmmmm don't know that it's the worst unit in the game (at least in 1.03.24 terms)... at least it can sponge arrows for a while before it goes down. Other contenders from various tiers in the game I think are the Woodrider, the Dragonfly, the Slime and if we include titans, Kargoth and The Forestmaster as well (could've missed some out though). Might also count the Forestguard as well though, although his cost is at least more afordable. Even so, Forestguards are still pretty darn terrible for their cost, though not as much as the Woodrider in my opinion, especially when factoring in build time as well. Woodriders are extremely bad because they're essentially Orcs without the awesome arrowproof research. They also cost way more than Orcs and take ages to produce. The only benefits they have are that Woodriders have a little bit more combat and speed, but that's it. It gets doubly as bad since they're the only things which can attempt to stop enemies from rushing the Wood Elves, so they end up getting shredded by almost anything really. The Ram might be terrible for most races, but at least it has more uses and is capable of acting as fodder whilst missile units down enemies from afar. Woodriders can't even do that. Dragonflies are probably my most hated unit in 1.03.24. They sound cool and they kinda look like they'd function well too, but sadly that isn't the case. Bats cost 10 Gold and take up 0.5 unit cap. Dragonflies have nearly the same stats as a Bat, but cost twice as much: 10 Stone and 10 Crystal and take up a full 1 unit point. Both the Ssrathi and the Plaguelords have it as their tier 1 flier, and neither wants to produce them because the Plaguelords don't like spending Crystal at all and the Ssrathi don't like using up precious Stone. The only thing Dragonflies have going for them is their Poison attack, and even then the power of the Poison is horribly weak (at a power level of 5 vs the opponent's resistance stat). The Slime was 1.03.24's biggest nerf victim in my opinion (simply because I don't count an entire race, otherwise I'd have said Wood Elves). The reason being is that their Piercing resistance was removed, yet they still have their Electrical vulnerability. Their damage may be upgradable, but since they've lost that lovely resistance, they are now worse than Ghouls and should never be produced unless the player needs some fodder or has way too much Metal. Even then, if the player has too much Metal, just produce Gazers, which are signficantly more effective. All this simply makes the poor Slime totally obsolete. Kargoth is probably the game's second worse Titan. Titans never really got looked at in the pre 1.03.25 unofficial patch range, which might explain why Kargoth has been left at a significant disadvantage to all but one other Titan in the game. This gets worse, because the Dark Elves don't really have any powerhouse unit or tank other than the occassional Blackguard and Daemon, so could've really used a good Titan. Kargoth's range, damage, damage type and body is worse than all but one other Titan. The worst Titan in the game is fortunately found within the most powerful race in the game. The Forestmaster's damage and damage type is almost laughable amongst other Titans. He may still be able to slay a multitude of units, but he can do absolutely nothing at all against buildings. Hilariously, Sylphs and Peasants are more capable of dealing damage to buildings. At least the Forestmaster vaguely beats out untrained Thralls though. Any sensible Fey player will know there's absolutely no need to produce The Forestmaster at all, and his coming is usually a sign that the opponent is likely playing with you.